This invention is directed to a trailer and more particularly a trailer having a plurality of tables attached thereto.
Tables, such as picnic tables and folding tables, are well-known in the art for use at outdoor dining events and other functions. To assist in moving tables, various solutions have been tried such as attaching wheels to the tables. While helpful, the set-up of tables, particularly for a large event, is time consuming and labor intensive.
Other solutions have been tried such as attaching tables to trailer frames. Again, while helpful, these trailers are difficult to pull behind a vehicle, the seats for the tables are difficult to maneuver, particularly for older people, and the table tops can become very hot to touch. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a portable table trailer that is easy to transport and set up.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a portable table trailer that is more functional and easier for individuals to sit and maneuver around.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a portable table trailer having table tops that are non-expandable and maintains an ambient temperature.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description and drawings.